simpsonsfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Bobby, It's Cold Outside
"Bobby, It's Cold Outside" – dziesiąty odcinek 31 sezonu Simpsonów. Zadebiutował 15 grudnia 2019 roku. Streszczenie Pomocnik Bob wciela się w rolę Świętego Mikołaja w wesołym miasteczku. Tymczasem ktoś kradnie wszystkie prezenty w Springfield. Fabuła Pięć tygodni przed Świętami Lenny zamawia prezenty przez Internet. Kilka dni później pod jego dom podjeżdża UPS i bezpiecznie kładzie przesyłkę pod drzwiami. Jednak Lenny nie ma nawet szans na nią spojrzeć, ponieważ tajemnicza postać w kapturze kradnie paczkę spod domu i odjeżdża furgonetką. thumb|right|200px|Choinka Pomocnika Boba Tymczasem zamieszkujący latarnię morską Pomocnik Bob ubiera choinkę w dekoracje przedstawiające Barta uśmierconego na różne sposoby. Odwiedza go sąsiadka, Cassandra Patterson. Częstuje go babeczkami i pyta, czy nigdy nie zastanawiał się nad założeniem rodziny. Bob dowiaduje się od niej, że wspomniała o nim w mieście paru osobom. Chwilę później pod latarnię podjeżdża czarny samochód; mężczyźni w garniturach proponują spłoszonemu na ich widok pustelnikowi rolę Świętego Mikołaja w wesołym miasteczku, Santa's Village. Tymczasem w Springfield ginie coraz więcej prezentów, a Simpsonowie przygotowują się do Świąt. Homer bezskutecznie próbuje nadmuchać balon Świętego Mikołaja; gdy usiłuje tego dokonać z pomocą samochodu, jedynie podpala drzewo sąsiadujące z domem wyposażonego w gaśnicę Neda Flandersa. Tuż po tym Marge przypomina mężowi o planowanym wyjeździe do Santa's Village. thumb|left|200px|[[Maggie w Santa's Village]] Po przybyciu do wesołego miasteczka dzieci na próżno szukają rozrywki: przy najciekawszych atrakcjach tłoczą się ludzie, czas stania w kolejce do Świętego Mikołaja to osiem godzin, zaś kolejka, w której umieszczona zostaje Maggie, przypomina najgorsze wspomnienia ze strasznym gnomem"The Nightmare After Krustmas". Z pomocą Milhouse'a Bart zakrada się do Mikołaja. Ku swojej zgrozie odkrywa, że to Pomocnik Bob w przebraniu. Odwieczny wróg próbuje go udusić, lecz nie jest do tego zdolny, ponieważ obawia się wypaść z roli. Gdy rozpoczyna swój świąteczny monolog, Bart uderza go od tyłu ogromnym lizakiem i ucieka. Próba zdemaskowania Boba przed ochroną nie udaje się, natomiast Simpsonowie są zmuszeni szybko opuścić wesołe miasteczko, by uniknąć konieczności poniesienia kosztów za zdjęcie ze Świętym Mikołajem. thumb|right|200px|Inicjały sprawcy Gdy Lenny'emu nie udaje się złapać złodzieja i zamiast tego staje się ofiarą własnego podstępu, ostatkiem sił wyjawia Carlowi inicjały sprawcy, SB, zapisując je własną krwią. Homer jest przekonany, że chodzi o Selmę Bouvier, więc zgłasza sprawę na policję. W efekcie jego szwagierka zostaje aresztowana, natomiast Scott Bakula, Steve Ballmer i Sandra Bullock zostają zwolnieni z więzienia. thumb|left|200px|Spotkanie Boba i Barta w Santa's Village Bart ma podejrzenia, że za tajemniczymi inicjałami kryje się Pomocnik Bob (Sideshow Bob). Dlatego pod osłoną nocy wybiera się do wesołego miasteczka, by pokrzyżować plany arcywroga. Chociaż okazuje się, że Bob nie ma złych zamiarów, Bart wciąż mu nie wierzy. Chłopiec stwierdza, że swojej niewinności może dowieść jedynie poprzez odnalezienie sprawcy kradzieży. W związku z tym Bob, pilnowany przez uzbrojonego Barta, przyjeżdża do Simpsonów, by wraz z nimi opracować plan działania. Podczas gdy on ukryje się w paczce, którą złodziej ukradnie sprzed domu, rodzina podąży jego śladem i znajdzie jego kryjówkę. thumb|right|200px|W kryjówce złodzieja prezentów thumb|right|200px|Święta Burnsów Simpsonowie jadą za przestępczą furgonetką aż do hangaru. Tam odkrywają, że za kradzieżą prezentów stoją Smithers i Burns. Miliarder stwierdza, że i tak nikt nie uwierzy w ich wersję wydarzeń, zaś paczki ukradł przez chciwość. Jednak Lisa domyśla się, że przyczyna leży głębiej. Pan Burns przyznaje jej rację i opowiada zgromadzonym historię swojego nieszczęśliwego dzieciństwa. Gdy był dzieckiem, jedyne, czego pragnął na Święta, to zasłużyć na miłość swoich rodziców. Jako chłopiec cierpliwie czekał na dzień, w którym okażą mu odrobinę czułości - zamiast tego wysłany został do szkoły z internatem, zaś po powrocie nie zastał ich żywych. Od tego momentu pan Burns nie cierpi Świąt i uważa Świętego Mikołaja za kłamcę. Występujący w roli tego ostatniego Bob przekonuje miliardera, że rodzice mimo wszystko sprawili mu prezent - uczynili go silnym człowiekiem, odpornym na cierpienie oraz wszelkiego rodzaju zawody i niepowodzenia. Dzięki temu stał się najbardziej wpływowym przedsiębiorcą w okolicy. To zapewnienie napawa Burnsa otuchą i sprawia, że na jeden dzień to on staje się Świętym Mikołajem: w świąteczny poranek rozrzuca prezenty po mieście, a w Springfield zapanowuje ogólna radość. thumb|left|200px|Simpsonowie życzą wesołych Świąt Już w domu Homer i Marge rozkoszują się chwilą tylko dla siebie. W tym momencie do salonu wbiegają dzieci, by zobaczyć gwiazdkowe prezenty. Podczas gdy rodzice umawiają się na schadzkę w piwnicy, do pokoju wchodzi Dziadek, aby zrobić świąteczne zdjęcie. thumb|right|200px|Bob i Cassandra razem śpiewają Tymczasem w latarni Cassandra podarowuje swojemu sąsiadowi grabie w prezencie. Gdy końcu skłania Boba, by zbliżyli się do siebie, tuż obok rozbija się statek kapitana McCallistera, który nie mógł trafić do brzegu, ponieważ światła latarni nie były zapalone. Na koniec, tuż przed odlotem ze Springfield, Steve Ballmer spotyka pana Burnsa, który próbuje zrozumieć, co pozwala mu zachować tak optymistyczne nastawienie do życia. Przedsiębiorca próbuje zmotywować miliardera zagrzewającą mową, lecz pan Burns, usiłując naśladować entuzjazm mentora, łamie sobie kości przy skakaniu. Ciekawostki * Tytuł odcinka nawiązuje do piosenki "Baby, It’s Cold Outside" Franka Loessera z 1944 roku. Pomocnik Bob śpiewa ją wraz z Cassandrą pod koniec odcinka. * W trakcie czołówki gra utwór "Deck the Halls", natomiast podczas napisów końcowych - "Hark! The Herald Angels Sing". * W tle odcinka często słychać kolędę "Carol of the Bells" Mykoły Łeontowycza. * Paczki w Springfield rozwozi United Parcel Service. * Pomocnik Bob parodiuje kolędę "Ding Dong Merrily on High". * Choinkowe ozdoby przedstawiają śmierć Barta w wyniku: powieszenia (2x), przebicia serca nożem (2x), przebicia głowy siekierą (2x), przebicia głowy gwoździem, przebicia serca świątecznym lizakiem i pożarcia przez rekina. * W odcinku Bob nawiązuje romans ze swoją sąsiadką; nie wiadomo, jak wygląda jego sytuacja z Francescą Terwilliger, tym bardziej, że Cassandra wspomina o braku obrączki ślubnej na jego palcu. * Bob mieszka w latarni morskiej, tak jak w epilogu "Gone Boy". Wspomina również swoje przygody z odcinków "Cape Feare" oraz "The Bob Next Door". * Homer proponuje Marge, żeby obejrzeli Romę, film z 2018 roku, myśląc, że opowiada o Tony Roma's, amerykańskiej sieci restauracji z żeberkami. * Bart i Lisa śpiewają w samochodzie "Baby Shark", piosenkę dla dzieci opowiadającą o rodzinie rekinów. W 2018 roku wyliczanka zdobyła popularność na całym świecie, przede wszystkim w krajach anglosaskich. * Gnome-in-the-Home Dome to parodia kolejki It's a Small World znanej z Disneylandu. Na jej potrzeby skomponowano piosenkę "It's a Scary Place". * Homer wspomina, że również był Mikołajem w centrum handlowym, co jest nawiązaniem do pierwszego odcinka Simpsonów. * Lisa zamiast choinki ubiera posąg Buddy. * W kominku Fox News płoną następujące rzeczy: ** Zdjęcie Johna F. Kennedy'ego; ** Karta praw Stanów Zjednoczonych; ** Konstytucja Stanów Zjednoczonych; ** Etykieta, Emily Post; ** Silent Spring, Rachel Carson (amerykańska książka o ekologii i ochronie środowiska); ** It Takes a Village, Hillary Clinton; ** O powstawaniu gatunków, Charles Darwin. * Bart mówi kierowcy, że gdyby chciał usłyszeć historię jego życia, wziąłby Ubera. * Na swojej liście rzeczy do zrobienia Bob zapisał: pracować do ukończenia 67 lat, otrzymać rentę, umówić się z kobietą w podobnym wieku, nauczyć się chińskiego, znaleźć biologicznego ojca. Ostatni punkt sugeruje, że Pomocnik Bob nie jest synem Roberta Terwilligera lub powątpiewa w jego ojcostwo. * W retrospekcji pan Burns odwiedza z rodzicami Gimbels, amerykański dom towarowy założony w 1887 roku. * Pojawia się sporo błędów w życiorysie pana Burnsa: ** W momencie retrospekcji do czasów dzieciństwa pojawia się data 1935, mimo że pan Burns urodził się w XIX wieku, był przestawiony jako dorosły już w 1914 jako absolwent Yale (w 1939 odbył się zjazd absolwentów tej uczelni) i brał udział w II wojnie światowej wraz z Abe'em. Sam też nieraz wspomina, że współpracował z Hitlerem, np. przy budowie wielkiego drewnianego samolotu. ** Miał odziedziczyć majątek po ojcu, mimo że w odcinku "Rosebud" pokazano, że Clifford stracił fortunę, a Burnsa przygarnął jego dziadek. Możliwe również, że miliarder myli opiekunów tak jak w odcinku "The Color Yellow". ** Odcinek sugeruje, że matka Burnsa umarła dawno temu, choć wcześniej było pokazane, że żyje mimo bardzo zaawansowanego wieku"Homer the Smithers". * Clifford Burns przyjaźnił się z założycielami przedsiębiorstw Mattel i Hasbro. * Pan Burns wspomina o akcji #MeToo. * Podczas rozdawania prezentów w tle słychać "Christmas (Baby Please Come Home)" Darlene Love. * Pomocnik Bob ogląda w telewizji film To wspaniałe życie z prawdziwymi aktorami (podobny zabieg zostaje zastosowany się w odcinku "Gone Boy"). Galeria Bobby, It's Cold Outside 2.png Bobby, It's Cold Outside 3.png Bobby, It's Cold Outside 4.png Bobby, It's Cold Outside 5.png Bobby, It's Cold Outside 6.png Bobby, It's Cold Outside 7.png Bobby, It's Cold Outside 8.png Bobby, It's Cold Outside 9.png Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki świąteczne Kategoria:Odcinki związane z Pomocnikiem Bobem Kategoria:Odcinki napisane przez Jeffa Westbrooka Kategoria:Odcinki napisane przez Johna Frinka Kategoria:Odcinki w reżyserii Stevena Deana Moore'a en:Bobby, It's Cold Outside